It has been requested that electronic devices, which have a communication function, have a function that may be provided with mobile communication services of different frequency bands using a single electronic device while being reduced in size and weight.
In order to satisfy the request, for example, a metal device antenna (MDA) and a bezel antenna have been proposed. The MDA uses a metallic mechanical product as a radiator, and the bezel antenna uses a metallic housing as a radiator.
Currently, applying an external metal frame structure has become a design trend in electronic devices, and demand for the electronic devices following the trend has increased. As metallic frame structures have been applied to the external cases of electronic devices, the problem of antenna radiation performance degradation has also grown serious. Although antennas are designed to avoid or to be spaced apart from a metallic structure in order to overcome this problem, it is practically difficult to overcome the performance degradation problem as an antenna mounting space is narrowed as a metallic frame structure is applied.
In addition, with the advancement of communication technologies, frequency bands, which shall be supported by the electronic devices, increase so that the metallic frame structure is still applied, which further reduces the antenna mounting space. Due to the current exterior design trend of electronic devices that reduces the weight, thickness, and size of the electronic devices, the antenna mounting space is further reduced. Consequently, due to the lack of antenna mounting space, the degradation of radiation performance may be caused in individual antennas.
Meanwhile, despite the antenna performance degradation and difficulty in implementing the antenna performance, the number of metallic components, which are applied to the exterior of electronic devices, has recently increased for the purpose of exterior design or stability of the electronic devices.
In this case, antennas may be classified as a type that is expanded from a bracket to be exposed to the outside of an electronic device, or a type that adopts a metallic frame. Further, according to the types of metallic frames applied to the exterior of an electronic device, antennas may be classified as a segmented type, a non-segmented type, a cover type, or a ring type.
In other words, with respect to using at least a portion of a metallic mechanical product that forms at least a portion of the exterior of an electronic device, antennas may be classified as follows.
According to a frame structure that encloses at least a portion of the exterior of an electronic device, antennas may be classified as a type that is integrally connected to a mechanical product (e.g., bracket) and encloses at least a portion of an electronic device, or a type that is not integrally implemented and encloses at least a portion of an electronic device.
In addition, according to a frame shape that encloses at least a portion of the exterior of an electronic device, antennas may be classified into a segmented type in which at least a section of the frame is segmented, and a non-segmented type in which the frame is not segmented.
In addition, antennas may be classified as a cover type that covers the rear face of a main body of the electronic device.
Further, by using a generally segmented metallic frame as a portion of an antenna, a structure, which uses a non-segmented metal as a ground face of an antenna, may be used.
When a metallic material is applied to the external case of an electronic device, it is possible to adjust the antenna wavelength used at the time of transmission/reception by variously segmented positions to the external case frame. In this case, when a dielectric material (e.g., a human's hand) is touched to a segmented portion of the external metallic case, a current flow is changed to greatly degrade radiation.
In order to address such a problem, an improvement has been discovered by switching an upper end/lower end antenna of an electronic device. However, this is not a suitable solution in a multiple input multiple output (MIMO) environment, such as a long term evolution (LTE) service.
In addition, when an external metallic case is used as an antenna, there may be a limit in using a metallic fixing unit, such as an inner metallic bracket, in order to enhance the mounting stability of an externally added device, to which a terminal is connected to the outside, such as an ear jack connector or a universal serial bus (USB) connector.
In addition, an external metallic frame (e.g., case) should be connected to an internal ground portion in order to reduce a deviation between electronic devices and to suppress the generation of spurious resonance. In such a case, a current induced on a substrate (printed circuit board (PCB)) ground portion may flow to the external metallic frame (case) of the electronic device, thereby increasing the risk of electric shock.
A technique related to an antenna and a ground structure according to various embodiments of the present disclosure is to solves a problem of degradation of radiation that is caused in a segmented portion in an external metallic case of an electronic device, a problem of constraint of a metallic component for fixing an ear jack connector or a USB connector that is mounted inside a metallic frame (e.g., case) that is used as an antenna, and an electric shock problem in the case where an external metallic frame (e.g., case) is connected to an internal ground portion or is used as an antenna.
A technique related to an antenna and a ground structure according to various embodiments of the present disclosure is to provide a structure that does not degrade radiation performance, involves less risk of electric shock, and secures stability in a portion, to which an external connector, such as an ear jack connector or a USB connector, is connected.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.